


What's Up, Pussy Cat?

by Nerdoftheworld



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bad cat puns, Cat Cuddles, Cat!Bucky, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers Friendship, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humor, Laser pointers, M/M, Natasha Teasing, Not in a kinky way, Pixie Cuts, Sniper Rifles, grumpy bucky, hair cutting, petting, phone pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdoftheworld/pseuds/Nerdoftheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha thinks that using a sniper rifle laser to play with Bucky is a great idea until she decides to open fire. Bucky isn't hurt, sure, but he does get his revenge soon enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Up, Pussy Cat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jibbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/gifts).



> Hey there! So this is my first fanfiction posted on here, so that's always fun. 
> 
> This is for Jibblyuniverse who wanted a cat!Bucky fic
> 
> Just a head's up, Natasha does shoot at Bucky in this fic but she doesn't actually hit him or around him, just at the side of the counter which is a good foot away from him. Other than that, the fanfic is pretty standard with my favorite four. 
> 
> Follow me at nerd-of-the-world.tumblr for some Sebastian Stan, Marvel, Stucky, ect. ect. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Flick_

 

_Flick_

_Flick_

 

Watching the soft raven tail move almost softly and smoothly through the air, Steve makes sure to keep his breathing light and almost inaudible. The Siamese cat watches the red dot with an intense glare, creeping up on it with prey-catching paws that were silent against the countertop. His hips move from side to side once at a position where the dot can no longer escape his clutches, pupils dilated big enough to almost obscure the ring of electrifying blue. Natasha chuckles somewhere next to him, shifting Bucky’s sniper rifle slightly to move the red dot an inch.

 

The cat meowed slightly, pouncing with one paw - claws extended - on the laser dot quickly. “Stupid cat,” Natasha muses with a smirk, turning off the laser. Steve lets out a small chuckle when the cat looks under his paw to find that the scarlet spot had disappeared rather than trapped against his soft paw by sharp claws (Steve should know how sharp). The cat hisses loudly and sharply as it echoes across the kitchen, struggling to regain a purchase against the slippery tile. “Okay, I want to try something,”

 

“What are you going to do?” Steve asks in a harsh whisper, pausing for a moment when the cat’s black ear twitches but remains looking to find a way down the counter so he doesn’t land on his face like the other times he’s tried.

 

“Something hilarious,” she points the laser in front of the feline, bringing it around the fluffy cream body as he meowed again in curiosity, following it with his soft head. It makes a nice curve around his body before stopping on the clean surface of the pearly tiles, waiting for the cat to pounce at it. He moves slowly again, body as fluid as water and the flickering of his tail continuing once more. The cat is slow as it moves closer and closer, his right paw supporting his upper body before lowering onto his stomach. His hind legs, however, elevated slightly to allow easier access to jumping as his hips move once more to attack the dot. Ever so slowly, he raises his right paw off the counter and ….

 

_Bang_

 

Steve knows he should be mad at Natasha for firing at his - the cat with a sniper rifle when its laser was so close it the animal’s paw (she did jerk the rifle to shoot at the side of the counter rather on the countertop) but he couldn’t stop the breathless laughter from how dramatic he reacted. The gunshot had echoed through the kitchen, making it louder than it already was and the poor animal got so startled, he jumped straight off the counter with a loud meow in alarm, his whole body twisted over itself as he ungracefully fell to the floor with a sharp hiss. “Natasha!”

The red head looks up at him, still laughing hysterically at her own warped up humor before handing Bucky’s rifle back to Steve and digging something out of her pocket. “Oh calm down,” she smiles, still trying to get whatever it is from her pocket for a moment before putting it in front of Steve’s face for inspection. A _bullet_. Of course she should give back the bullet she wasted. “It didn’t even singe his precious fur, besides, you were laughing too,”

 

“That’s not the point,” he sighs, taking the bullet and reloading it back into his boyfriend’s precious gun. “You could’ve hurt him, hell, he _did_ sound hurt,”

 

“Hurt him? Steve, he just got scared, that’s it. Look at him! He got over it already!” sure enough, the cat isn’t running to hide under Steve’s bed as usual when frightened for whatever reason. Instead, he’s moved away from the kitchen and into the living room, right next to the couch before shooting Natasha and Steve an annoyed glare while hissing angrily.

 

“Still could’ve hurt him when he fell off the counter, you know he doesn’t have a leg leg,” Steve replies, looking away momentarily when the cat leans his back against the couch to properly keep balance as he proceeds to lick himself and Steve isn’t really going to stand there and watch. Natasha rolls her eyes, walking into the room with that terrifying smile of hers.

 

“Hey, pussy cat,” she coos, her smile growing tight when the cat hisses and swipes at her with his paw. “Fine, fine, I’ll be nice. You okay?”

 

The cat turns his head from her.

 

“Well if you’re not going to tell us, Steve and I will have to take you to the vet. Isn’t that right, Steve?”

 

The cat looks at her with slit pupils and narrowed eyes.

 

“What? You don’t think I’ll do it?” she threatens, “Claws or not, you’re not very scary,”

 

The cat hisses at her again before walking as smoothly as he possibly could towards Steve, pawing at his running shoe with a sweet meow as if pleading for something. Natasha raises an eyebrow at the siamese cat, seeing him rub against Steve for affection and love before Steve scoops him into his arms. The furry animal purrs against Steve’s chest loudly, nuzzling into his collarbone and no doubt leaving a nice trail of salt and pepper hairs in his wake against Steve’s shirt. He licks the side of Steve’s neck with his sandpaper tongue (meowing when Steve shutters) before continuing his purring nuzzles of satisfaction the moment Steve scratches behind a black flickering ear. His tail hangs flickering from Steve’s arms.

 

“You guys are so gross,” Natasha breathes, smirking a little. “If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve assumed you had a thing for small and hairy … and I’m not just talking about Barnes’ dick,” the cat growls deep in his small body, hissing viciously before trying to scratch her again. She laughs. “Oh stop being just a pussy, Barnes, it’s a joke,”

 

“Are you done with the cat puns now?”

 

“No, I just started,” she hums, petting the cat’s head without so much as a word from the angry feline. “What’s the matter, James? Cat’s got your tongue?”

 

Another hiss and this time, he actually manages to dig his nails into Natasha’s sleeve. It takes an effort but somehow, Bucky ends up using his hind legs to drag Natasha down low enough to start biting at her scarlet hair with purely white fangs. Instead of getting angry at her friend’s boyfriend, she merely just laughs when she tries to pull her head back up but ends up getting trapped when Bucky tangles his right paw in her hair. “Aw, did the kitty get stuck being an asshole?” she chuckles, trying to untangle her hair but stopping when Bucky tugs it down further. “Ow, ow, okay, I’m sorry!”

 

Bucky moves his paw a few more times, pulling Natasha’s head down with it. He struggles for a second as he uses his hind legs to help rip his paw from the fiery mane. He meows angrily, admitting defeat when he turns his big and pleading eyes towards Steve, who can’t stop laughing at the predicament.

 

That’s how Clint finds them later, stopping dead in his tracks with bags of Chinese take out in one hand and his Starbucks in another. He also laughs along Steve for a while, clutching his sides and wheezing for breath that seems not enough to supply that much laughter as Bucky wiggles and thrashes violently in Steve’s arms and getting more stuck in Natasha’s already short hair. By the time the two blondes have stopped laughing, Bucky is meowing helplessly while Natasha is throwing Russian profanities left and right.

 

“Oh god,” Clint breathes later, taking a look at the mess and pointing at Bucky. “What the hell is that?”

 

“It’s Barnes,” Natasha supplies before giving out another yelp as Bucky thrashes again. “Stop it! We were on a mission a few days ago, some seriously lonely guy talking about enslaving the world using cats-”

 

“Sounds about right,”

 

“-and Barnes got blasted with this gun, I don’t know. Point is, he’s a cat now and won’t let go of my hair,”

 

Bucky hisses and moves his paws up and down, as if scolding her for talking while he’s trying to concentrate. Clint hums in agreement, setting the food and coffee on the counter before pulling out his Stark phone, telling both of them to smile before snapping a picture of the two; Bucky’s head facing Natasha in the middle of an angry full-open mouth meow, all three paws trapped in Natasha’s hair while she smiles and laughs with a small hint of pain. Clint chuckles to himself, muttering “That’s going on the Internet,” before he starts inspecting the situation, hand on his hip and the other rubbing his chin in thought. “So … how much hair do you plan on keeping?”

 

“Um, maybe all of it? Just cut off the parts that the little demon is tangled in, I’ve been meaning to trim it a little,” she replies, rubbing her neck with a scowl. “Hurry, my neck is starting to cramp,”

 

Clint looks at Steve with panic, trying to telepathically tell him that there no way to just ‘cut off the parts that the little demon is tangled in’ because Bucky is completely caught inside almost all her hair. Even if they only tried to cut all the parts that Bucky is stuck in, it’ll still result in a horrifying uneven haircut with one side longer than the other. When Steve looks at him with a blank expression, Clint slides two fingers on each side of where he intends to cut her hair … which are pretty close to her head. That’s when the American icon catches on and his eyes widen in fear. “U-uh, Nat? Clint has to tell you something,”

 

Said archer shoots him a look, swearing under his breath about knowing cabbages braver than Steve at the moment. He clears his throat, moving a couple steps back. “Tasha, baby, sweetheart, honey, sunshine, love of my life ... I might have some bad new ... b-but I have good news as well!” he smiles sheepishly, flicking Bucky in the ear when the cat moves around more.

 

“ _Just spit it out_!”

 

“Okay, well … Barnes is pretty, um, pretty in there so we might … have to … cut it all off?” both the blondes in the room brace for impact. Sure enough, Natasha lets out a growled “What?!” loud enough to echo across the kitchen as she tries to move her head away from Steve, only to drag Bucky with her. “But the good news is that because of that undercover mission in Miami - remember, the one I had to work at a salon? - I actually picked up a few tips on doing hair and makeup,” he clears his throat, his voice returning to normal as his gained his confidence back. “So I can fix it,”

 

“Well how short will it be?” she asks, a little mournful about cutting the hair she so desperately tried to grow back. Clint walks around them for a moment, mimicking the cutting movements with his fingers.

 

“I’d say almost all of it, you won’t go bald but we’re going to have to cut it pretty short,” he moves away from them, following Steve’s finger to find the scissors in one of the kitchen drawers. “Okay, Barnes, I’m going to need you to sit still for a bit,”

 

Bucky seems to have other ideas.

The whole time Clint is working, he keeps twisting and pulling at Natasha’s hair with strangled out meows and hisses to the point where Clint actually flicks his nose with a stern “Stop” before continuing his work. It’s only resolved when Steve starts petting his boyfriend’s (wow, that sounds wrong) head with barely even touches, the purring rising up throughout it’s tiny body before closing his eyes completely and enjoying the pets he’s getting.

 

Once free from Bucky’s clutches and after a few minutes of Clint working on her hair, Natasha ends up with a pixie cut, parted to the left and actually pulling it off as hair styles go. Bucky remains in Steve’s arms, licking his right paw free of any the red strands that were probably still tangled in his claws. Steve breathes a sigh, letting the cat down to rub himself against the floor to get off any hair that might’ve landed on his fur before disappearing into Steve’s room with a pounce. “Natasha,” Steve clears his throat, walking towards her. “I’m so, so sorry,”

 

She shrugs a shoulder, opening a carton of kung pow chicken and poking around it with her chopsticks. “It was my fault anyway, I shouldn’t have gotten so close,” she says, turning towards him with a shit-eating grin. “Besides, I did almost shoot him,”

 

Steve laughs, sitting next to her on his couch and pulling out what he hopes is chow mein from the plastic bag. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean he can do that,” he mutters, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe it. Clint joins them a moment later, raving about a lunatic named Dead-something he had the “pleasure” of meeting while on his latest mission. From there they exchange their weirdest moments while on a mission, whoever has the funniest gets to have all the fortune cookies.

 

“...- and Bucky looks Jones straight in the eye with the most serious face I’ve ever seen on him and goes, ‘Nazi vampires? Really? Are ya kiddin’ me?’ and before Jones even has a chance to answer, Bucky is going off like a mad man yellin’ about fuck the army and fuck the war and fuck Hydra and then he starts taking it out on me!” Steve laughs, watching Natasha and Clint fall into stitches, “He’s yelling’ at me like I’m the one that breeded a whole horde a’ Nazi vampires and then next thing you know, bam, Nazi vampires just start coming at us and Bucky? He’s yelling at the vampires too!”

 

At the sound of his name, cat Bucky jumps onto the couch and drops himself on Steve’s lap, chewing on the remains of the noodles that Steve had left in his carton. Steve shakes his head, smiling down at his feline friends while scratching behind his black ear. “Yeah, you sure were a handful back then,” Steve coos, kissing his furry head before Bucky jumps off his lap. He sways softly towards Natasha, meowing softly as he headbutts her in the stomach.

 

“What do you want, you cat-astrophe?” Natasha hisses, taking a sip of her beer when Bucky leans up with one paw on her crossed arm. Steve feels the corners of his mouth twitch up in a smile as he watches Bucky lick Natasha’s cheek in apology. She tries to keep a frown while Bucky nuzzles her cheek, but even Natasha can’t stand being mad at the cat when he starts to purr loudly. “Oh, fine, I forgive you, you big furball,”

Bucky’s tail flickers with delight, moving back to Steve to curls up on his lap as he’s lavished with petting from Steve. Even when Natasha and Clint have left for the night, Steve is still petting his cat with small scratches along the column of his stretched out back as Bucky kneads Steve’s knee with one paw. Steve doesn’t know why he finds it so relaxing petting Bucky, maybe the feeling of soft fur under his fingers and the constant purring coming from him or the fact that if Bucky starts having a nightmare now, it’s much easier to wake him up with soft caresses. It seems to comfort Bucky too, since he’s now practically jelly in Steve’s hands and it’s only a matter of time before Steve falls asleep curled up next to the continuous purring cat.

 

The next morning, when Steve wakes up with a face full of chocolate strands and a warm muscular body pressed against his, Steve smiles to himself and begins petting the love of his life’s hair once again just as the body next to his stirs in his sleep.   


End file.
